At present, dual-card terminals available in the market are mostly dual-card but single-operating system terminals. During use of such terminals, with respect to incoming calls, there are commonly the following cases: one SIM card has an incoming call, both of the two SIM cards have an incoming call, and the other SIM card has an incoming call while one SIM card is in a call. With respect to users, the address book and incoming call information of a dual-card and single-operating system terminal are shared between the SIM cards. Therefore, these incoming calls may be processed in the same user interface.
Some dual-card and dual-operating system terminal products are also available in the market. With respect to such a terminal, when both of the two SIM cards have an incoming call, the screen of the terminal only displays the incoming call information of one SIM card; and when the other SIM card has an incoming call while one SIM card is in the call, the incoming call of the other SIM card is automatically shielded. This manner is similar to a dual-card single-standby and single-call terminal, and the incoming call of only one SIM card may be processed at the same moment.
Besides, still some other dual-card and dual-operating system terminals are also available in the market. Although these terminals may process the incoming calls of the two SIM cards in the same user interface, in practice, the address book and the call records of the two operating systems are still shared, which is similar to implementation of the dual-card and single-operating system in the related art. In this manner, although two incoming calls may be processed in the screen, data security between the two operating systems is damaged, thereby causing leakage of user data.
The related art is defective in that:
The conventional dual-card and dual-system terminal fails to ensure data security between two operating systems while simultaneously processing incoming calls from two SIM cards.